


Magnus and Alec's Kid Free Day

by suchawannabe56



Series: The Lightwood-Bane Family Adventures [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Clary Fray, Background Isabelle Lightwood, Background Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchawannabe56/pseuds/suchawannabe56
Summary: Magnus and Alec make the most of their day together while the boys are with their aunts and uncles. They make the most of their time together in more ways than one until it's time to collect the boys from the Institute.Is part of a series, but can be read on its own.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Lightwood-Bane Family Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191317
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Magnus and Alec's Kid Free Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of The Lightwood-Bane family adventure series, it can be read without the others, but the context may lack in certain areas.  
> Happy reading. 
> 
> Thank you to the incredible Amelia for taking the time to beta this for me ♥

When Magnus woke, the first thing he realised was that they had changed positions during their sleep. When he had fallen asleep, Alec had been curled up into his side with his head on the warlock’s chest. Now, however, Magnus was spooning his husband. Alec’s back was pressed firmly to his chest, Magnus’ hand on his stomach.

Magnus grinned, he loved waking up cuddled up to his husband. The younger man had been on early patrols recently so he hadn’t been able to indulge. Magnus pressed soft kisses to the back of the man’s neck. Without their children home, they could take as much time as they wanted to actually get up. Magnus planned to take full advantage. He continued kissing his husband’s neck, thanking whatever deity he could think of that Alec, like himself, slept in only his boxers, before moving to his shoulders and back again. The hand on Alec’s stomach began tracing his hard abs, before moving up to his chest, gently stroking the younger man’s chest hair before pinching a nipple. Magnus grinned at Alec’s soft gasp, but the shadowhunter stayed asleep.

The warlock banished their boxers and ran his hand back down his husband’s body. He came to a stop, hand resting on Alec’s lower abs. He waited a moment, before wrapping his fingers around the man’s cock and stoking softy. Alec moaned, shifting slightly as he pushed his hips into Magnus’ grasp.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed into his husband’s ear.

Alec woke to his body tingling with pleasure. He groaned softly, moving his arm to grab at the back of Magnus’ neck.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, his voice rough.

Magnus shifted so he was leaning over slightly and claimed the shadowhunter’s lips in a soft, deep kiss. His tongue twisted with Alec’s and the shadowhunter groaned as Magnus rotated his wrist.

“Magnus,” Alec gasped against the older man’s lips.

Magnus smiled, continuing the movement of his hand, his lips firmly pressed to Alec’s. They stayed like that for a while, exchanging soft, deep kisses, Magnus’ hand constantly moving. Alec finally pulled away, pushing his hips back into his husband’s.

“Magnus, please.”

Magnus kissed Alec’s neck, snapping his fingers, coating them in lube before circling a finger around the younger man’s hole.

“Is this what you need, my darling?”

“Yes,” Alec moaned as Magnus carefully pushed his finger inside.

Alec tilted his head, allowing the warlock better access to his neck. Magnus kissed and nipped at the skin while he slowly worked his husband open. He added a second finger, then a third, making sure that Alec was properly stretched before claiming the man’s lips again.

“You ready?” Magnus asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Yes, Magnus, please.”

Magnus removed his fingers from his husband. He summoned more lube to his hand, coated his cock, and placed it at the younger man’s entrance. Alec shifted his leg, granting the warlock better access. Magnus sealed his lips to Alec’s neck, worrying the skin with his teeth as he slowly and carefully pushed inside.

Alec moaned; he loved the feeling of his husband inside him. It had been too long since he had felt the other man filling him so perfectly. Once Magnus bottomed out, he paused, allowing the man time to adjust. Alec twisted his head, claiming his husband's lips in a passionate kiss.

As their tongues intertwined, Magnus began to move his hips, slowly at first, gently rocking into his lover. They had time, and Magnus wanted to make the most of it, take it slow, make love to his husband.

Alec moaned as the warlock started thrusting. He gripped the back of Magnus’ head, holding him close, the pair trading soft kisses. Alec wondered for a moment if they should change positions but the thought slipped from his mind when Magnus stuck his prostate. Magnus kept the angle and started to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Alec’s moans were getting louder which prompted Magnus to quicken the movement of his hand on his husband’s cock. It didn’t take Alec long to reach his climax, his husband whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Magnus felt Alec contract around him and it was the shadowhunter’s whispered shout of “Magnus!” that pushed him over the edge, spilling inside his husband.

The pair lay still, panting slightly. Magnus pulled out, shushing Alec’s whine which was made up half of overstimulation and half of protest. The warlock snapped his fingers, cleaning the mess before snuggling close to his husband. Alec turned over to face him, burrowing into Magnus’ chest.

“Good morning,” he murmured into the golden skin as he kissed it.

“Good morning, darling.”

Alec shifted, throwing his leg over Magnus’. The warlock chuckled, pulling the man closer, his arm wrapped around his husband’s waist. The couple drifted back to sleep, knowing that they didn’t have to worry about anything until the evening.

Alec woke to the sun shining on his face. He smiled as he remembered earlier that morning. He shifted slightly, looking up into golden cat eyes.

“Hello again,” Magnus purred.

“Hey.”

Alec lifted himself up and pressed a gentle kiss to the older man’s lips. They stayed that way for a short while, trading soft kisses. Magnus pulled back, glancing at the clock on the bedside table.

“We should probably get up, darling.”

Alec hummed in agreement. He twisted away from Magnus to grab his phone. He smiled at the screen before handing it to Magnus. Magnus grinned at the picture of their children at Disneyland. He shot a quick Have fun to Isabelle before dropping the phone on the bed.

“Shower?” he asked, looking down at Alec who had curled back into his side.

Alec beamed and nodded his head. Magnus extracted himself from his husband’s arms, standing next to the bed, a hand held out for the younger man. Alec’s eyes roamed over the warlock’s body before he shifted out from under the covers. He took the older man’s hand and allowed Magnus to lead him into the bathroom.

After their shower, Magnus pulled on his robe and headed to the kitchen. He had an idea of a surprise for his husband. While Alec was still getting dressed, Magnus summoned a basket and filled it with food. Once he was done, he headed back to the bedroom to get ready for the day. As he made his way into his dressing room, he walked past Alec and couldn’t resist the urge to gently slap his husband’s arse.

“Hey,” Alec exclaimed, a smile tugging at his lips.

Magnus winked, “You love it.”

Alec chuckled as Magnus disappeared into the dressing room. The shadowhunter wandered into the kitchen while he waited for his husband. He frowned at the basket on the counter. When he heard Magnus exit the bedroom he turned slightly, his eyes still on the basket.

“Why is there a basket in the kitchen?”

Magnus entered the room and when Alec turned, he swallowed at the sight. Magnus had chosen a silky blue shirt, half of the buttons left undone, and a pair of dark trousers that hugged his arse perfectly. His hair was styled up, with some blue running through it. His makeup was light, but his eyes were lined with silver eyeliner. Alec forgot how to breathe.

“You look incredible,” Alec said.

“Thank you. You look handsome, darling,” Magnus replied, pressing his lips to the younger man’s. “I have a surprise planned for you. We are going for a picnic in the park.”

Alec looked at the man with a small smile on his face. He placed a soft kiss to his husband’s cheek.

“Lead the way.”

“Perfect.”

Magnus handed Alec a blanket before picking up the basket. The couple grabbed their jackets and headed out. The moment they were outside the building, Alec slipped his hand into Magnus’.

When they got to Central Park, Magnus led his husband to his favourite spot. It was hidden from sight, surrounded by trees but there was a section in the middle where the sun shone through unobstructed. Alec placed the blanket on the grass, making sure it was flat before they sat on it. Magnus opened the basket, handing Alec some plates.

“So, what did you bring?” Alec asked, watching the warlock.

“Mimosa!” Magnus exclaimed, pulling a bottle out of the basket.

“Of course you did,” Alec mumbled, his voice full of fondness.

Magnus smirked at him before pulling out a container of pancakes, followed by a container of waffles. Some fruit, syrup, french toast, and a load of other brunch foods. Alec smiled at the man, his heart full of love. He leaned over, pressing his lips to the older man’s cheek. Magnus winked at him before motioning for Alec to start.

“Take your pick, darling,” Magnus said while pouring the contents of the bottle into champagne flutes.

They tucked into the brunch, talking about various things. Alec checked his phone from time to time, looking at the pictures Isabelle was sending. When they finished their food, Alec packed everything except the bottle of mimosa into the basket. Magnus watched, wondering what his husband seemed to be thinking off as she shoved the basket out of the way. Before the warlock had a chance to ask, Alec was lying down, placing his head in the older man’s lap.

“Is this okay?” Alec whispered his eyes on Magnus’ face.

“Of course.”

Magnus placed a soft kiss to the man’s forehead. As Alec lay there, Magnus twisted his fingers in his hair.

“It’s so peaceful,” Alec stated.

Magnus hummed in agreement. For a long time, this had been the place he would go when he wanted peace when things got overwhelming when he needed to be alone. Sitting here now, with his husband's head in his lap, he was glad to share this place with him. To have someone who made him feel safe, protected, and never alone.

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, looking down at the younger man.

Alec smiled up at him, bringing his hand up to cup the warlock’s cheek. “I love you too.”

They stayed in the park for about an hour longer before heading back to the loft. Alec had huffed about some paperwork that he needed to finish by that evening. Once they were back at the loft, Alec decided that the boys’ room needed to be tidied up a bit.

It was almost an hour later when Magnus leaned against the door, his eyebrows raised.

“You are procrastinating, darling.”

“I know.”

“The faster you get to the paperwork, the faster you’ll be done with it.”

Alec really wanted to argue but he knew his husband was right. He finished putting the toys away before following Magnus into the living room.

“I have some research to do so why don’t you do your paperwork while I do that?” Magnus suggested, taking a book from the bookshelf and heading over to the couch.

Alec grabbed his tablet from the table before looking at Magnus who had taken over half the couch. The warlock patted the spot next to him, and Alec grinned. He snuggled into the space between the older man and the back of the couch. He lay so that his head was near Magnus’ shoulder and his back was against his husband’s chest. Magnus carded his fingers through Alec’s hair quickly, before turning his attention back to the book.

It took Alec just over an hour to complete his paperwork. He placed the tablet on his stomach, not wanting to move too much and disturb Magnus. He closed his eyes and without realising it, quickly fell asleep.

Magnus felt Alec shift, and when he glanced down he noticed that his husband must have fallen asleep. Alec had turned on his side pressing his face into the warlock’s neck. Magnus gently removed the tablet from where it had fallen between them, placing it on the coffee table. He rested his head on Alec’s and allowed himself to doze slightly before focusing his eyes back on his book.

When Alec woke from his nap, he blushed lightly, realising that during his nap he had burrowed even closer to his husband. Alec couldn’t resist, as the older man’s neck was right in front of his face, so he placed soft kisses to the skin. He heard Magnus’s breath hitch slightly, which only prompted him to kiss a little harder, nipping at the skin. Alec ran his hand down Magnus’ chest and further down until he let it rest on his husband’s crotch. The shadowhunter felt the older man’s hand slide to his arse, groping it shamelessly. Alec groaned visions of what he wanted to do to Magnus flashing in his mind.

“This is unexpected,” Magnus said, groaning as Alec rubbed his growing bulge.

“You know how we get,” Alec whispered back, lifting his head to look at the other man.

Magnus hummed, leaning in to claim his husband’s lips. The kiss was hot and messy, need and love mixing together as their tongues intertwined. Magnus snapped his fingers, leaving them in their boxers. Alec groaned, rocking his hips into Magnus’ thigh. The shadowhunter broke the kiss to instead press his lips across his husband’s jaw, down his neck and chest until he reached one of Magnus’ nipples. Alec licked over the bud, before sucking it into his mouth. Magnus’ back arched slightly, prompting the shadowhunter to gently tug it with his teeth. Magnus moaned loudly, spurring the younger man on. Alec switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment before moving down. He licked the contour of the warlock’s abs before nosing at the bulge in the man’s boxers.

“Alec,” Magnus gasped, his hand coming to the back of the younger man’s head, fingers twisting into his hair.

“Can I?” Alec asked, voice quiet.

“Yes.”

That was all it took for the shadowhunter to remove the older man’s boxers and lick a strip from the bottom of Magnus’ cock to the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth, sucking softly. Alec slowly began to bob his head, taking more and more of Magnus into his mouth. He loved the feel of his husband’s cock on his tongue and he moaned around the shaft.

Magnus groaned as the vibrations made pleasure zing through his body. Alec pulled off, moving down to take Magnus’ balls into his mouth, one at a time, before swallowing his cock once again. Magnus keened, his fingers tightening in his husband’s hair. The shadowhunter bobbed his head a few more times, before Magnus pulled his hair softly, making him pull back. Once the warlock had slipped from his mouth, Magnus looped his arms around Alec’s shoulders and pulled him up and into a passionate kiss. Alec moaned into the kiss as Magnus slipped his hand into his underwear and started stroking the shadowhunter’s hard cock.

“What do you want, Alexander?” Magnus asked, nipping at the younger man’s neck.

“I want to ride you,” Alec moaned, pushing his hips down into Magnus’ hand.

Magnus groaned, moving to claim his husband’s lips again. He snapped his fingers, Alec’s boxers vanishing. Alec gasped as he felt a lubed finger at his entrance. It didn’t take Magnus long to open him up as he was still a bit loose from that morning.

“Enough, enough,” Alec gasped, moving up his husband’s body to straddle his hips.

Magnus spread the excess lube onto his cock and guided it to Alec’s entrance. Alec’s head fell back as he sank down. He loved riding Magnus, he loved the feeling of his husband so deep, but mostly he loved taking care of the older man.

As soon as he adjusted, Alec started grinding his hips. He moaned at the sensation before starting to bounce slightly. He wanted to draw it out, tease Magnus. The idea didn’t last long, as when Magnus let out a loud moan and shifted his hips, his cock hit straight into Alec’s prostate. Alec keened, bouncing faster, Magnus lifting his hips to meet his thrusts, slamming into his prostate every time.

“I’m close,” Alec whined.

Magnus moved from where he had been nibbling at the shadowhunter’s deflect rune and place his lips to his husband’s ear, “Then come for me, my Alexander.”

Alec wanted to deny it, but it was the _my_ _Alexander_ that pushed him over the edge. He half-screamed Magnus' name, clenching around the warlock. A couple of thrusts later, Magnus joined him, his husband’s name on his lips.

Alec collapsed onto the older man’s chest. They stayed that way for a moment before Alec pulled himself off of his husband’s cock with a huff of disappointment. He did love his husband’s cock. He wondered briefly whether he could convince Magnus to use him to keep his cock warm one day. At the slightly twitch his own cock gave, the shadowhunter pushed the thought from his mind.

“What were you thinking about just then?” Magnus inquired, an eyebrow raised,

“Nothing,” Alec replied, the blush on his cheeks giving him away.

Magnus just looked at him but Alec chose to ignore the man’s beautiful golden eyes in favour of burying his face in the warlock’s neck. Magnus snapped his fingers, cleaning them up, before summoning a blanket and draping it over the two of them. Alec hummed in appreciation, snuggling into his husband’s side.

“I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you, darling.”

Alec leaned up, kissing Magnus softly. The shadowhunter felt like he could never get enough of his husband. He felt his heart skip a beat when Magnus deepened the kiss. They stayed on the sofa for a while, holding each other close, trading soft kisses, and talking about their plans for the week.

Eventually, Alec grabbed his phone to check the time and couldn’t stop the laughter when he saw the photo Isabelle had sent. He passed the phone to Magnus, who joined in with his husband’s laughter at the picture of a terrified Jace in a confused Simon’s arms, both looking at Donald Duck.

“Must be a Herondale trait. I knew one centuries ago who was afraid of ducks,” Magnus murmured.

Alec hummed, taking his phone back and scrolling through the messages from his sister.

“Izzy says that Clary and Simon plan to cook dinner for the boys before they come home,” Alec said, placing his phone on the coffee table.

“That means you and I can watch a movie with our dinner,” Magnus stated, carding his finger through Alec’s hair.

Alec hummed, snuggling closer. They didn’t stay on the sofa for too long as it was nearing the time for them to collect the boys. Alec headed to the bathroom to have a shower, his clothes already waiting for him. Magnus summoned his robe before heading to his office. He placed the book he had been reading on the desk, scribbling some notes on a sheet of paper. When he returned to the living room, Alec was straightening up. The room had gotten a bit cluttered over the past week, with the boys’ toys and books as well as some of Magnus’ papers and some books he hadn’t had time to put away.

“You good with this?” Magnus asked as he walked over to Alec.

The Shadowhunter nodded, “Yeah, go have your shower.”

Magnus pecked his husband’s lips and slapped his arse as he walked off to the bedroom.

“Is this going to be a thing now?” Alec said to his husband’s back.

“You know it.”

Alec shook his head at his husband’s antics but couldn’t get the smile off his face.

It was a few hours later that the couple made their way to the Institute. When they entered, Magnus headed to the training room while Alec went to his room to grab the boys’ things. Isabelle had messaged him earlier to tell them that their bags were packed.

When Magnus entered the training room, he smiled at the sight of his boys getting the upper hand over their uncle. As they pinned the blond man to the floor, Magnus spoke.

“Boys!”

The two children turned at the sound of his voice.

“Papa!” they exclaimed, jumping off the shadowhunter and running over to him.

Magnus crouched down and opened his arms. The boys ran straight into them, burrowing into his chest as Magnus wrapped them in his arms.

Alec collected the boys’ bags, slinging them over his shoulders before heading to the training room. As he entered, he took in the sight of the boys wrapped up in Magnus’ arms. The sight made his heart melt.

“Hey, kids!” he said, pulling their attention.

“Daddy!” they exclaimed, extracting themselves from Magnus’ arms and running into his as he bent to, pulling them into a hug.

“Did you have fun?” he asked as they pulled back.

“So much!” Max replied, hugging him again.

Alec smiled, kissing the top of the baby warlock’s head before moving to place a kiss on the top of Rafael’s as well. He heard Magnus chuckle as he turned to the others.

“Thank you for having them, and for taking them out for the day,” Magnus stated.

“You’re welcome,” Isabelle smiled.

“Any time,” Simon said, winking at the boys.

Alec and Magnus watched the boys say their goodbyes, making sure they hugged everyone. As Magnus waved his hands to open a portal, Alec held out his hands for the boys to take. Max grabbed his left hand while Rafael took his right and the three of them followed Magnus through the portal and into the loft.

While Alec was putting the bags away, Magnus had flopped on the sofa, Max flopping next to him. Rafael disappeared after Alec but returned shortly after, his hands behind his back. The young shadowhunter settled onto the end of the sofa and gladly accepted the glass of water Magnus held out for him. Magnus watched the boys drink some of the water before Rafael placed their glasses on the coffee table.

When Alec returned, he smiled at the sight of his husband and his sons sprawled on the sofa. As he came closer, Max scrambled onto Magnus’ lap allowing room for Alec to sit between his husband and their older son. Once Alec was settled, Max turned in Magnus’ lap, so he was facing them.

“We got you something,” the young warlock exclaimed.

“Oh, you know you didn’t have to,” Magnus whispered, kissing the boy’s head.

“We know, but we wanted to,” Rafael said, hanging out a package to each adult.

Magnus and Alec took the packages and opened them carefully. They smiled at the little keychains inside. The keychains had Mickey and Minnie mouse on them with hearts around them. Alec felt his heart swell with love for his children.

“These are lovely,” Magnus said, “Thank you.”

Alec pulled Rafael into his arms making the young shadowhunter yelp. Magnus had wrapped his arms around Max and was hugging him tightly to his chest. The warlock leaned over and placed a kiss to Rafael’s cheek. He moved out of the way to allow Alec to do the same thing to Max. When they finally released the hold they had on their children, they noticed Rafael pass a small bag to Max.

“We also thought you’d like this,” the young warlock half-whispered.

Alec held the bag as Magnus looked inside. His heart melted at what he found. He pulled the figurine out, holding it up so that Alec could see it too. It showed four Disney characters, two bigger than the others with Lightwood-Bane carved into the bottom. Alec took the gift and got up. He walked over to the side where all of Magnus' most prized possessions were displayed. He placed the figurine in the centre before returning to his family. Once he settled back onto the sofa, he pulled Rafael, Max, and Magnus into a big group hug. Magnus and Alec peppered kisses across their sons' faces, their hearts overflowing with love.

“Stop!” Rafael moaned, pulling away.

Magnus chuckled at the grumpy look on the boys’ faces. They curled up together, Max still in Magnus’ lap and Rafael snuggled into Alec’s side, the Shadowhunter’s arm wrapped around him.

Magnus and Alec listened as the boys told them about their day. Rafael talked about the rollercoaster and the fact that Jace had been scared. Max told them about meeting Donald Duck and Jace jumping into Simon’s arms in fear. They talked about the other characters they saw and the other rides they went on. Slowly they came to the end of their story, the excitement of the day catching up to them. They stayed cuddled up for a short while longer until Max collapsed across Magnus and Alec’s laps, and Rafael had buried his face in Alec’s neck.

“Come on, bedtime,” Magnus whispered.

Magnus gently pulled Max from their laps and into his arms, standing up slowly. Alec shifted, standing up before lifting Rafael into his arms. He felt the young shadowhunter snuggle closer as he carried him to bed, Magnus close behind with Max. They took the boys to their room and placed them on their respective beds.

Magnus got Max into his pyjamas before tucking him into bed. He sat on the edge, reading to the baby warlock. It took less than five minutes for the boy to fall asleep.

“Goodnight, Blueberry,” Magnus whispered, placing a kiss to the boy's forehead, “I love you.”

On the other side of the room, Alec helped Rafael into his pyjamas. Once the boy was settled in bed, Alec picked the book off of the nightstand and started reading to him. He smiled as his son cuddled his little wolf closer to his chest. When Alec finished the section, he could tell the young shadowhunter was on the verge of sleep.

“Goodnight, love you,” he whispered, placing a kiss to his forehead.

When Alec pulled back, he turned just as Magnus turned from Max’s bed. They walked past each other, to the other child.

“Goodnight, Max, love you,” Alec murmured, kissing the boy's head.

“Goodnight, Rafel. I love you,” Magnus whispered, giving the young shadowhunter a kiss of his own.

They heard Rafael’s mumbled reply before they headed out of the room, closing the door softly behind them. Magnus slipped his hand into Alec’s as they returned to the living room.

“Fancy some dinner, darling?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, “Yes, I’m starving.”

“Chinese?”

Alec nodded and Magnus summoned some food from somewhere. Alec went to get them some glasses of water and some plates, while Magnus decided on what film to watch. When Alec returned, he placed the glasses and the plates on the coffee table and collapsed onto the sofa. Magnus smiled at him before turning on the film. Alec shifted, serving himself some food after Magnus had chosen his. They ate in comfortable silence, watching the film and enjoying each other’s company.

Once the film finished, Alec cleared away the containers and the plates, while Magnus fixed them some drinks. When he returned, Magnus handed him a glass and Alec settled onto the sofa, snuggling into his husband’s side. The warlock had chosen another film, and they watched in silence for a moment before Alec spoke.

“I wasn’t expecting the boys to bring us back some gifts.”

Magnus hummed in agreement, “I know. That figurine is gorgeous, and I love the keyring.”

“I love that they spent the day out with their aunts and uncles and they still thought of us.”

“Speaking of uncles,” Magnus said, his tone changing from loving to amused, “Are you ever going to let Jace live any of this down?”

Alec chuckled, “No. I’ll forever bring up the fact that the big bag shadowhunter who doesn’t fear anything was scared by the children’s version of a rollercoaster and mainly because it’s hilarious, jumped into a vampire’s arms at the sight of a man dressed as a duck.”

Magnus laughed. He knew that Jace had similar things that he wouldn’t let Alec live down and he was looking forward to seeing the look on the blond’s face when Alec randomly brings up the trip to Disneyland.

Alec curled closer to his husband, his arms wrapping tighter around him. Magnus’s fingers were tracing patterns on Alec’s arm and the pair returned their focus to the film, soaking up the feeling of being together.

When the film ended, Alec yawned, making Magnus chuckle. He snapped his fingers, sending their empty glasses to the bar cart, cleaned, and switching the tv off. Magnus stood, holding out his hand to his husband. Alec grinned, taking the offered hand, and the pair headed to the bedroom. They stripped down to their boxer before climbing into the fresh golden sheets Magnus had put on that morning. Alec snuggled close once again, his head on Magnus’ chest while his husband carded his fingers through his hair.

“Magnus?” Alec said, his voice low as to not disturb the quietness of the room.

“Yes, darling?”

“Does it ever bother you that I always snuggle up to you?”

Magnus was taken aback by the question, not really knowing why his husband was asking.

“No, not at all. Why do you ask?”

Alec shifted slightly, trying to find the right words. “It’s just I’m usually the one who snuggles up to you, and I thought that maybe it might bug you that you don’t get to.”

Alec’s voice trailed off and Magnus' heart swelled with the love he had for this man.

“Alexander, darling, you can snuggle to your heart’s content. And fear not, my amazing shadowhunter, when I want to snuggle up to you, I’ll snuggle up to you.”

Alec relaxed, sinking into the mattress and pressing closer to Magnus’ body.

“Goodnight, Magnus,” he whispered.

“Goodnight, my Alexander.”

Alec let out an involuntary moan, making Magnus chuckle.

“So it was the _my_ _Alexander_ that pushed you over the edge earlier,” Magnus said, a little awe in his voice.

“Shut up,” Alec grumbled, hiding his face in his husband’s chest.

Magnus laughed softly, letting his fingers run down Alec’s arm before moving his hand to the shadowhunter’s hip, pulling him close.

“I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you, Magnus.”

It didn’t take long for the pair to fall asleep, tangled up together, smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
